My heart lives for you and my love only for you
by tervennchrisnier
Summary: This story is only up to chapter 9. The rest of it I made according to my own imagination. No Beta and English is not my first language but I'll try my best so I'm really sorry for the grammar or spelling but please keep up with me, I just want to make a good story to be read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus and all the character except my own character are belong to Saburaota Sensei**

**Authors Note:**

**This story is only up to chapter 9. The rest of it I made according to my own imagination. No Beta and English is not my first language but I'll try my best so I'm really sorry for the grammar or spelling but please keep up with me, I just want to make a good story to be read. All reviews is welcome. Thanks.**

* * *

Another morning has come again. A certain blonde girl sighed. Her face looks tired. The dark circle around her eyes indicate her lack of sleep for another night again. It's been two days since the last time she slept. A sudden bump on her face make her rather awake.

"What are you doing Yuzuchi?" a happy go lucky girl asked the blonde girl trying to hold back her laugh "You cannot differentiate an electric pole and your little sister ?"

"Geez.. what do you mean? Don't you see it's really hurt. At least don't make fun of me" said the green eyes girl while rubbing her forehead and turn her face to her friend.

Harumin cannot hold her laughter anymore after seeing a red thick line in her best friend face "You must look at your face now. It's really hilarious. Let me take a picture of this funniest moment in your life" said the girl quickly take out her phone from her bag.

"Aww come on don't laugh anymore. It's really hurt" the blonde look pissed.

"Sorry Yuzuchi but it's really funny, I swear. So what's wrong? Why are you dozing off?"

Yuzu suddenly blushed and make the red thick line at her face now the same color entirely "It's.. it's.. nothing. I just thinking about something"

Harumin chuckled "Nothing but thinking about something. You're so easy to read. Okay, let me guess it for you. It's about a school. It's about a school rules. It's about someone who always keep a school rule. It's about.."

"Wa... wait Harumin, you're wrong" Yuzu immediately cut harumin "It's just... just about.. about the exam, yeah it's about our exam in the end of this month. I never studying since I transferred here"

"Since when you care about studying? Isn't it your life goal is having sex with your lil sister ?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuzu face feels really hot now.

"Am I hit the jackpot? Aw, come on Yuzuchi, I can see it how you stare at the pres. It's like some kind of hungry beast preying for food"

"Do I really looks like that?" the blonde drop a sweat.

"Let me take a snap pic for you next time you're looks like that"

The green eyes girl grab her head and start panicking _"Oh shit if it really true then maybe Mei knows too. Aargghh... what must I do and how can I approach Mei after this"_

Speaking of fate and a coincidence, Yuzu cannot blink her eyes and her face turn pale when she seeing Mei in front of school gate. Even if she stress out, she's still captive by her step sister beauty. Her long silky black hair, her long eye lashes, her pinkish cheeks, her cute small lips, her tidy uniform that wrap around her body... no, no not the body on the morning or she cannot keep her urge as she shaking her head.

The dark hair girl noticed her sister walking in and she sighed "When you will follow the rules?"

_"Ah... even her voice is really cute" _the older sister still in her own world.

"Your hair color is against the rules. It will be bad example for another student"

_"Come on don't bother my hair let's talk about yours. Your hair is really astonishing whenever I see it. It's really smooth and silky. Man, I really wish to touch her hair everyday" _

"Look at your skirt. It's too short" the little one keep talking.

_"It would be really great if your skirt is short like mine... nah no, no don't it will be disaster if everyone can see her leg. It feels disgusting if some old nasty man drooling over her soft skin. But maybe a short skirt once awhile at home wouldn't be that bad"_

"Say Meimei, it's just me or this new transfer student is starting to act like a nuts? I mean look at her stupid face and silly grin. Is there a loosen nuts on her brain or something?" said a short curly haired girl beside the student council pres.

"Don't bother her. I think we already had enough convincing her every morning"

Yuzu awkwardly walking and approach her lil sis "Ne, Mei"

"Yes?"

"How about we going home together today?" A pinkish shade appear on her cheeks.

"Is there something going on today?"

"No, there is nothing going on. I… I just feel like to going home with you"

"Sorry, but I can't going home with you today"

"Eh, but why?"

"You see there will be a cultural festival next month and charity event too at the same time, all the student council will have meeting to rescheduling all the plan and it will take a really long time"

"No problem. I'll wait"

"You can't. I'm really sure it won't finish today. We planned to continued the meeting at Himeko house if it's getting too late. I already told mom that I'll coming home late and she don't need to make a dinner for me"

"Then let me pick you up. It's dangerous for a girl to walk back alone at night"

The black haired girl frowned "If it's dangerous for girl, how about you? Wouldn't you too will be in danger?"

"At least there're two of us"

"I mean when you're going to Himeko house to pick me up. You'll be alone at time right? It's dangerous for you too"

"Don't worry about me. I'll pick you up and..."

Mei cut her "Why are you so persistent? I already told you it will be very late"

"But today is..."

"Oi transfer student, you're interfering our morning inspection" said a smaller girl beside Mei.

Some of the other student council member staring at them and that make Yuzu feel bad "Do I really can't wait for you?"

"She already said you can't. Is there a problem in your ears?" the curly haired girl look pissed.

Mei sighed "Why do you so worried? I'm not a little kid"

"Of course i'm worried it's because I... I... I..." the green eye girl lost at word for the moment. She look around and there're many people there moreover she can see Mei waiting for her lost word "Because i'm your older sister"

Harumin try not to laugh at the back. She never feel tired with Yuzu's stupidity.

Himeko crossed her arm and glare at Yuzu "Oi, transfer student, do you think i'm that heartless and doesn't even care about my friends safety? Of course i'll tell my driver to sent they all home safely and sound"

"That's right. It's not like this is the first time we have student council meeting until late at Himeko house. You don't have to worry" said Mei assuring her sister.

"Oh... okay" the older girl looks disappointed "then… at least, please don't be so late"

"I'll try not to"

Yuzu walk away and entering school building. She opened her shoes locker then sighed. A sudden bump on her back make her really surprised. It's Harumin with her big grin and by looking at her suddenly make Yuzu feel tired.

"Why are you sighed Yuzuchi?" the high spirit girl asked.

"Do you really need to ask? Your big grin already tell me that you know why do I sighed without telling you" Yuzu change her indoor shoes and put her outdoor shoes into the locker.

"Hehehe.. I heard it all. It's look like you still have a long way ahead since your lil sis is so dense. After all what you said she still doesn't get it. Maybe you must tell her straight and then she will get it like the last sentence if you don't suddenly change it and almost make me laugh"

"It can't be helped. There're so many people. I cannot tell her that in front of other people and moreover I lost at word when I seeing those beautiful eyes of her" the blonde blushed.

"Aw what a sweet person you are Yuzuchi. Don't worry you have my support. I can see how much you love her" said Harumin with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Harumin..." hearing those word from her best friend make Yuzu eyes teary "Thank you. I... I never know your're always watching me for knowing how much I love Mei"

Harumin laughed "I never watching you at all. I just know it when you're starting to read that momoiro shimai"

Yuzu's face all read now "HARUMINNN" she started to chasing Harumin who already runaway while laughing out loud and making all of student staring at them.

"Hey, you two don't run at school hall and don't be so noisy" yelled Mei when she look at them in the hallway intersection

* * *

After school ended, Yuzu going home. She feel so lonely. She cannot think anything beside her lovely sister. It's Harumin fault too by leaving her alone because of her boyfriend called when Yuzu just asked her to accompany her for window shopping or trying the new crepe stall at shopping market. If there's no distraction, her mind will full of Mei alone and it's quiet frustrating. Fortunately her mom suddenly called and told her to immediately come home. It has been many sighed for thinking about Mei before she reach her home and open the front door knob.

"I'm home" said Yuzu lazily while taking off her shoes.

"Welcome back"

Her mother voices sounds far and there're many cardboard all over the hallway. What is she doing by not greeting her own daughter? Can't hold back a curiosity, Yuzu walk to living room instead of going up to her room. She find her mother in living room and there're really a mess. Book all over the place. Scattered paper document and several old photos everywhere.

"What are you doing mom?" Yuzu try to walk carefully among the mess.

"I'm sorting up all of our things. It's been three months since we move in but we never sort our thing out of the package"

"So, do you called me because you need my help?"

"Of course, you stupid daughter. There're many of your things too here and I need to finish this quick" said her mother sorting the document paper one by one.

"Why so quick? We can continue tomorrow"

Suddenly Yuzu's mom face turn very brightly especially her big smile "Your father called earlier. He told me to go over his place. He already bought the ticket and sent it to me"

"Aww, father so sweet. No wonder you love him so much. So, when you're going there?"

"Now"

"What? Now? It's so sudden"

"It's look like your father is already miss me so much" said the mother clapping her hand.

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know. He only sent me one way ticket. When i'm not here, I'll counting on you to take care of your lil sis"

"Don't worry mom, I'll take good care of her"

"Good, then I'll leaving it all to you" her mom stand up.

"Hey, where are you going? What about all of these mess?" the daughter protest.

"Don't forget why I called you for the first time. Now I must go so I won't miss the flight. Happy sorting and cleaning, sweety" said the happy mother kissing her daughter forehead and walk away.

"Geezz, mom" Yuzu sighed but she is happy for her mother. Finally her mother can be happy with the person she loved most. She know it very well that her mother already endure so much hardship to raise her since her father passed away. Now it's her turn to be happy. While tidying up some album and book, Yuzu found a rather old looking book. It's made from leather with dark brown color. After cleaning the thick dust that covered the brown book, the blonde girl opened the book. After read the name in the first page, she know this book belong to her late father. She opened the second page and read it a little then she smiled _"It's my father's diary. Maybe I'll keep it and read it to know more about my father than asking mom"_

* * *

"It's getting late now. I think we should continue it tomorrow" said the student council pres stacking all of the paper.

"Okay, all of you wait at the main door and my driver will take you home" said Himeko while signing some document. All of the student council member start to gather all of their belongings and leave the room to do like what Himeko said.

"Thanks always for your hospitality Himeko"

"Nah, it's fine. If I don't do this someone will barge in my house and called me heartless" the curly haired girl pouted.

Mei chuckled "Come on she doesn't mean that and she never called you heartless"

"That transfer student really got nerve. All she do is breaking the rules. Her uniform, her hair and the most irritating is her behavior. I don't know anymore what must we do to make her follow the rules" Mei chuckled again. Himeko observing her best friend "I find it you quiet fond of her"

"Really?"

"Yes, although you yelling at her all the time if she make mistake, it seems you're enjoying it too. There's something different of you when you're with her. How should I say it... um well you're not a cold person like before you met her. You're smiling more often now. Like the old Meimei, I used to know. Somehow she is changing you back to your old self"

Mei was silent. Do she really changed? Do she really enjoying her time with her new good for nothing happy go lucky sister? Do she really smile more often after her blonde sister entering her life? Suddenly Yuzu's face appeared on her mind. What is this warm feeling inside of her? The black haired girl touch her lips. She blushed when she remember she kissing Yuzu back from the airport. That kiss is the first kiss she ever kiss Yuzu with some kind of warm feeling inside her chest. Her face grew more redder when she realize she's the one who kissed Yuzu without realizing it after she kiss her. It happened just like that. She never knew why she kissed her that time. Because of those on her mind, her hand slipped and she dropped several papers. She crouched down and pick up all those paper. While collecting the paper, she notice her sister resume profile between the scattered paper. She pick it up and just read it at a glance but something catching her attention _"Is this the reason for her persistent behavior today?"_

"What's wrong?" asked Himeko curious.

"No, it's nothing" said Mei continue collecting all the paper.

* * *

Yuzu P.O.V

"Ah, I feel so refreshed" I stretched my hand up. It's feels really relaxing after taking a hot bath after doing a hard work. I dry my hair with my favorite yellow towel with a embroidered cute little chick in the right end. Ah, that's right my father's diary. I sit down at mahony chair next to my bed and pull out a drawer on my desk. I look for a moment at the old diary. Even after I clean it, it's still reeks of dust smell but I won't mind because this diary is my connection to know my father better. Sometimes I feel rather jealous to Mei. She still has a father while I don't and even I myself never know how is my father looks like or what kind of person is he.

I feel somewhat excited to know my father after a long time. I start to open the first page where there is his name in it. I smiled at his handwriting. It's really bad just like mine. I open the second page and read it thoroughly. Sometimes I chuckled while read it. His behavior is like mine too no I mean it's my behavior which is just like him. Yeah that's right, now I know why do I got told that I resemble him. He's so funny and very sweet. Just when I want to open the third page, I hear an opened door sound. I closed the book and put it back to the drawer. I walk down to the first floor and it was Mei, who just got home and put off her shoes.

"Welcome back" I said casually.

Mei doesn't answer me. She still not turn her back to me. After a long wait, she finally turn over me with a rather angry look "Why don't you tell me?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it today is your birthday?"

I blinked my eyes. Suddenly my mind goes blank. After awhile when my brain continued to function, I just remembered it. That's right and that's why I wish to celebrate it with her and asked her this morning "Yeah" there she goes my short answer.

"Look, if you told me, I would... would..." she paused for a moment "...come home earlier to celebrate it with you and mom" she speak with a low voice and I nearly can't hear what she said. Then she looking around "Where's mom?"

"She already went over to your father place"

Mei look disbelief after what I said. Her face turn grumpier. I hope I don't said anything wrong.

"Sorry for left you alone in your birthday"

"No, don't be. It's fine you're busy with the student council too"

"But still I..." she paused and I'll wait for what she want to said. She avoiding eye contact with me "I even don't bought you a present"

I can't helped it. I chuckled a little "Don't worry about the present"

"I... uh I mean I really sorry for today so at least let me know what do you want as present" she looked down.

Mei looks sad but her sad face still looks so beautiful. I can't resist this temptation and the urge to hug her. That's when my mouth suddenly speak something without I myself even realizing it "Then go out with me" Ackk, what just I said. This is serious, very serious. Oh my god what did I just do.

Mei lifted up her head and looked at me directly. It's looks like she needs a few seconds to understand what I'm saying too "Where do you want to go?"

I don't know whether she intentionally or not but after what I said earlier I guess I can't take back what I already said so here goes nothing "I mean as a lover" o my god I said it. I just said it.

Mei was silent. She even doesn't blink her eyes. a few minutes passed. This is too long. I hate this silent and awkward situation. Come on mei say something please. I can't stand it anymore "look, I just joki..."

"For how long?" her voice is not more than a whisper.

Am I hearing it right? Does she agree? If I recalled it, she ever said she doesn't want to get closer to me beyond family because she has no interest in me. Wait but now she agreed so who cares? At least I can have a high hope right?

"For how long we will pretending to be a lover?" she said again.

Pretending? I never intend to pretending for being a lover. I'm dead serious about that. I see, she thinks i'm only having fun. If I bring it up, she will surely change her mind and I don't want that but I don't want she thinks this is just pretending either. Which one I should choose? Do I just tell her or not? After a long thinking, I take a deep breath and said "until one of us found our true lover"

Mei seems thinking "Yeah maybe it can be a first lesson before the real one"

I don't want to answer that. I just give her a smile, a slightly pretending sweet smile mix with the truth bitter smile. But let's have a positive thinking first. Let's enjoy being a lover while I can and enjoy the days with her until it ended.

* * *

Mei P.O.V

I fasten my step after saying goodbye to Himeko. It's already this late, I hope she is not sleeping yet. Well if she is not then what should I do? Casually said happy birthday? I even not preparing any present for her. I opened the front door. It so silent and dark inside. Where's everyone? Do they already sleep? I sit down and take off my shoes.

"Welcome back"

Yuzu's voice. She hasn't sleep? Don't tell me she is waiting for me. What a stupid girl. Is there anything she do that does not make me angry? More over after not telling me today is her birthday? I turn over to her "Why don't you tell me?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

What do I mean? Are you stupid or what? "Isn't it today is your birthday?"

Why is she dumbfounded? Hey, isn't it today your birthday? Don't tell me i'm the one who get the wrong idea here.

"Yeah"

What kind of answer is that? Is she disappointed at me? "Look, if you told me, I would... would..." hey come to think of it, isn't it earlier in the morning she looks like want to tell me about something. It's my fault not her "...Come home earlier to celebrate it with you and mom" I lower my voice. I realized that i'm the one at fault here. It must be lonely for her but at least mom is with her "where's mom?"

"She already went over to your father place"

What? Are you serious? O my god she is really alone on her birthday. What just I do? If only I try to hear her earlier or I give her time to explain "Sorry for left you alone in your birthday"

"No, don't be. It's fine you're busy with the student council too"

Yeah i'm too busy with the meeting but thanks to it I find out today is your birthday "But still I..." if himeko doesn't suddenly said something... something... unnecessary I paused. I cannot she her at her eye "I even don't bought you a present"

"Don't worry about the present"

I hate it when I make a mistake and cannot make up for it "I... uh I mean I really sorry for today so at least let me know what do you want as present" I looked down.

"Then go out with me"

I lifted up my head and looked at her directly. Is she serious? Does she know what going out means? Or there're another meaning? Yeah that's must be another meaning "Where do you want to go?"

"I mean as a lover"

What? What is she said again? A lover? I never intend to get closer to her beyond family but why is my heart beating so fast after she said that. It must be what Himeko said earlier that make me feel like this. But somehow I feel warm inside. Wait, she must be just playing around with me or playing pranks because I forgot her birthday and never give her a chance to told me. Yes i'm sure about it. Well, it's my fault to begin with so maybe I will follow her plot instead.

"look, I just joki..."

"For how long?" my voice is not more than a whisper. I'm positive I just going with her flow but why it's feel so real "For how long we will pretending to be a lover?" I said again.

She is thinking. Why are you thinking so long? Is there another pranks? Come on just get over with it.

"Until one of us found our true lover" she said.

See? She just playing around with me. Well maybe it's not a big deal. I don't have a love experience before too. Playing along with her wouldn't be so bad "Yeah maybe it can be a first lesson before the real one"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the comment. I really really appreciate it. I'll try my best to make this story interesting. Thanks for all the support.**

* * *

Mei rubbed her eyes with her right hand while her left hand reach her alarm clock. It's 4.30 am. What is that noise? Is it mom? No way, her mom is went to her father place yesterday. She looked to the left and find her sister is not there, then it must be her who make that noise. She lazily wake up from her bed and walk to the door. As she opened the door, she can smell a miso soup. She watch her sister stirring a bowl of egg.

"Yuzu" said the black haired girl slowly spoken.

"Ah, Mei good morning. You already awake? I just though to wake you up after I finish making a breakfast"

"Why are you up so early?"

"I'am making breakfast for us. Mom is not here so it's my job to make one. Why don't you go take a bath first" said the blonde adding a cup of flour and then stirring up the bowl again.

Yuzu humming happily as she put the bowl and start to chopping a carrot. Suddenly she startled because she felt a slim hand wrapping her waist. Her hand stop and her heart beating so fast. Now, she can felt Mei's head resting at her back. Her body heat immediately rising up rapidly. She completely speechless and doesn't know what to do. Everything goes blank.

"Wh... what are yo... you doing ?" the older girl stuttered.

"Isn't it what a lover supposed to do?"

_"O yeah we are lover since yesterday night. Then it's mean I'am not dreaming am I?" _the blonde giggling.

Mei lean on the blonde girl and she kiss her right ear. Yuzu startled and she pull herself too quick and make her foot slipped. She stumbled on Mei and they fall together.

"Sorry Mei are you alright?" asked Yuzu concerned.

"I'am alri... ght" her voice more like a whisper "Don't worry" she avoiding Yuzu's eyes.

Yuzu doesn't realize it first "I'am glad to hear... that" now she realize she is on her lil sis top. What a position. She blushed like crazy. She cannot look at her sister too. They're frozen in that position for a several minute. Slowly and carefully, Yuzu try to look at her sister... no her lover for now. She look at her blushing face. It's pretty. Everything of her lover is really pretty. Her lovely eyes, her redden cheeks and... Yuzu gulped, and her cute small lips.

_"Hey, we're lover aren't we? It's mean I can kiss her, right? There is nothing wrong for lover to kissing, right? Will she hate me for this? But we already kissing so many times before. I don't want to be hated by doing this. But I want to. I really want to. What am I supposed to do"_

The green eye girl clench her hand. She move her head slowly. Feel her older sister warmth slowly closer, Mei closed her eyes. She hold her breath. When she feel her lover lips, she opened her eyes. Yuzu kiss her forehead instead of her lips. "Why not on the lips?"

Yuzu still looked pretty nervous "Why are you so bold with those expressionless of yours?"

"I remember asking you not being asked by"

Yuzu pull up her lover carefully and then scratching her own head "Well... maybe next time. Now I can only kiss your forehead" She patted the little girl head "Come on, take a shower and then the breakfast will be ready"

Yuzu continued make breakfast and Mei walk away to the bathroom. Before she leave the room, Mei turn around and look at Yuzu's back. Her face looks annoyed. Meanwhile the other one face is completely red.

* * *

Mei P.O.V

_"What's wrong with her. Why she kiss me on my forehead instead of my lips? I know we just pretending but why? Isn't she kissed that self-proclaimed little sister of her several days ago? She also once kiss me in student council room. I don't understand her... and I don't understand myself either for keep thinking that from this morning. Why do I feel annoyed with that? Do I really want her to kiss me on the lips?"_ I paused. I lift up my arms and touch my cheeks then I looked at window beside _me "Why my face is so red? Why am I blushing just by thinking about her lips on mine? What's wrong with me?"_

"Hei, Meimei do you hear me ?"

Himeko's yell startled me and make me come to my sense again. I suddenly realized we're on patroling the student in the break time. My daily routine as student council president.

"Sorry, what do you say?" I cannot look at Himeko now. I don't know whether my face is still red or not. To avoiding that I pretend to check a stack of document in my hand by flipping it one by one.

"What's wrong? You're spacing out. I already asked you three times, four times including the last one. Is there something bothering you? Are you alright? You're not pushing yourself like the last time do you?" Himeko looks worried.

"Nothing wrong. I just spacing out a bit, don't worry"

"Spacing out? It's really not like you. Maybe that transfered student already influenced you. You two live together afterall. Please, anything but just don't imitate her silly grin" Himeko sighed "Okay, now we resume our talk, many of our school club demanded additional funds. What should we do about that? I already asked our treasurer and our budget is really tight and tend to be less"

"Which club that demanded additional funds?"

"Equestrian club, kyuudo club, tea ceremony club..."

As I hear what Himeko said, my ears heard some girls talking and that make me paused my step "Himeko, sorry but can you put this document to my desk?"

Himeko looked confused "Sure, but why?"

"I suddenly remember my homeroom teacher told me to go to faculty room to meet her"

"Okay. Give it to me and I'll just leave it on your desk"

"Thanks, we will continue this topic later"

Himeko nodded. After I give her the document, she walk away, then I slowly walk near the wall then lean on it to eavesdropping what all that girl talking about because it's really caught my attention.

"Really? I can't believe it. Your boyfriend did that? Isn't you and him already in relationship for three months? He just doing that to you?" said the rather mean looking girl who crossed her arms.

"What a sour relationship. I make out with my boyfriend right after he confessed to me and you, after three months relationship, all he did just kiss you? Moreover only on forehead and not on the lips? Please give me a break" said the bitchy looking girl.

"I think he just playing around. He never love you from the start. I mean if he really love you, he would do anything with you not just a mere kiss on the forehead"

"I agree with her. I bet he just toying with you either until he find the new one or he is really a jerk for being two timer"

"But... but he doesn't like that and... and I love him very much" the problem girl start to sob.

"Okay, just said he doesn't like that and what kind of explanation you can give me for his attitude toward you? Is there any reason for not to? Is he doesn't know you love him so much? I can't think another reason beside of that"

"Just break up with him and find another guy. He doesn't deserve you"

"I don't want to break up with him. I know he loves me"

"Then why you come to us and sobbing like this? Oh come on, don't be so naive. You know it too deep down in your heart, that's why you're crying... Let see, I have an idea. Why don't you try to kiss him? I mean you're the one who take the lead and we will see what or how is his reaction after that"

"I think it's a good idea. If he reject you then It means... well you know exactly what it's means"

"_I see so another people have a same problem like me too. I really need to hear other opinion since this is my first time to have this kind of of feeling but I don't have any friend to tell about my problem. Wait a minute, what did I just do now? Why I stuck in hear and listen another people problem because she has same problem with me? And since when I have a problem? I do not have a problem. No, no I mean I have... Why is this feeling keep haunting me from this morning? It's weird, I often kissed with that sensei before and this weird feeling never appeared but even it weird somehow it's warm inside. Is it because it was Yuzu? Do I have feeling for her or it just because she is a girl? Which one then? Does she love me? Like that girl said if she love me, she would do anything not just a forehead kiss, but of course she's not this is just pretending. Then, just what I expected from her?" _I shake my head and take a deep breath _"This isn't like me at all. I musn't keep thinking this stuff too long. Maybe I should go back to student council room and drown at my job then maybe it would ease my mind about that kissing stuff"_

* * *

Meanwhile in the class, Harumin eat her lunch with an annoyed face. She staring her best friend happy face. Sometime she chuckled then grinning like an idiot and that is very irritating.

"What's wrong with you? Why there're flower aura spreading around you?" Harumin suddenly remember and she has a big grin on her face "Ah, now I know why. It's must be you're already doing that with your lil sis" Harumin clapped her hand.

Harumin words give the blonde a blushed "No... no I don't do that to her. Why are you thinking like that"

"How should I know. You're really happy today so I thought you already doing that"

"You won't believe it"

"Believe in what? Come on just get to the point. I'm itch to know"

Yuzu whisper it in her best friends ear "I'm going out with Mei"

Harumin eyes went wide "Are you serious? I thought pres is straight. Do you remember she went out with that male teacher?"

Yuzu looked pissed "Yeah, I remember. That jerk forcibly kissing her. I really want to punch him" suddenly the blonde looked sad "But I guess you're right about her being straight. She just doing this because of guilty that she forgot my birthday and it will end when she got a boyfriend"

"Aww... poor Yuzuchi. Don't be sad. How about going to window shopping after school?"

"No, I don't want to" Yuzu crossed her arms.

"Eh, why?"

"Yesterday you left me alone with your boyfriend and today it's my turn to take a revenge on you. I will wait my girlfriend until she finished her student council meeting"

"Whoaa Yuzuchi, how bold to call her your girlfriend" teased Harumin.

"Well, I'm happy. I'm really happy to have her as my girlfriend. I really love her. I don't think I can love anyone except her"

"You're exeggrating Yuzuchi. How old do you think we are? We still have a long way to go. We're not that old"

"No, I'm serious. I never feel like this before and when she got into my heart, from that moment I know I can only love her. She is the only one in my heart"

Harumin sighed "Before I always said how she's very lucky to have a big sister like you who tries so hard for her and now I must said she's very lucky to being loved by you who sincerely loved her from the bottom of your heart"

"But still if I think one day we will be seperated, I always feel sad and lonely"

Harumin can feel her friend loneliness and sadness then she tried to cheer her up "Don't be pessimistic, like I said before, we're not that old and still have a long way to go. Who knows our pres would love you back after she learned how much you love her"

"...Yeah that's right. I can't be depressed"

"That's the spirit. By the way I have a good news for you. Maybe it will cheer you up"

"Really? What is it?"

"Momoiro shimai the second is already out in the book store"

"HARRUUMMIINNN"

* * *

Mei pile up the document on her desk. She make sure her desk is tidy before leaving it. She walk to the window and looked at the sunset. It's surely late. Maybe there're no other student left except the club. She sighed and closed the curtain. She closed the door and locked it. She walk through the hallway. It's really quiet. She always alone. After her father incident, she closed her heart and not let out her feeling to anyone. That's why she has no friend and nobody dare to approach her. This Icy, cold and silent environment is really fit her perfectly...

"Yuzu?" Mei doesn't believe what she saw as she opened her class door.

...But somehow it started to change when there's a warm smile waiting for her. Somebody who will bright her day and unlocked her closed heart.

"Hey, is everything already finished?" said Yuzu with her big smile.

Mei nodded "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you of course" the older girl stand up and gathering her belonging.

"You don't have to" said Mei with low tone.

"Nah, it's okay. We're lover aren't we?" said Yuzu as she offered her hand.

Mei looked at her sister hand. It's small and not as big as a man's hand. It looked frail but somehow reassuring. It looked tiny but somehow secure. It feel stupid to hold hand but somehow it feel warm inside. Slowly Mei take her lover hand. Yuzu smiled when Mei hold her hand. They walked home together while holding each other hands.

"...Mei... what is your hobbies?" asked the older girl.

"My hobbies?"

"Yeah, I want to know you more. So, I think let's start from the basic thing like what's your hobbies, what do you like and what you don't like" said Yuzu as she scratching her head.

"I like reading and... played violin. I like honest people and dislike being lied"

"You can play a violin?"

Mei nodded.

"Wow, it's so cool. I love to hear that. Would you play it for me?"

"Well, it's once I used to like but after my parents divorce, I never played it anymore. I was very happy that time when I played and both of my parents praised me. I can still remember how they patted my head and said how good I am"

"If both of your parents said that, then you must be really good. I wish to hear you play it too"

"Sorry, but I can't"

"Don't mind it. I just to excited to know my girlfriend can play a violin. Of course I want to hear it but if it's bring back some painful memories then it's okay, I understand. Hmm... but your violin sound must be like an angel voice since it's you who play that violin" Yuzu chuckled a bit.

"Don't put me that high"

"Why do you like violin? I mean there're many kind of musical instrument to choose. At least let me know that"

"Because my father bought it for my birthday present. He said it would fit me perfectly and it's true, I like it since the first time I learn it. My father always there for me..." Mei put her hand on her mouth "... Sorry"

"Ah, no worries"

"... Where do you live before you lived with me?" Mei quickly changed the topic.

"I live in small apartment with my mom but I live in the rural area when I was a kid. When my father passed away, my mom went to Tokyo to find a job to raise me and I lived with my grandma. Mom went home once a week to see me and sometimes she bought me a stuffed animal and some toys"

"I see. When you moved here with your mother?"

"I moved here when I'm third year in junior high. My grandma passed away when I enter junior high. Mom reluctant to let me live alone there at first but I insist and I proved myself to her that I can live alone, then she allow it"

"You choose to live there alone? Why?"

"Big city live cost is high and I don't want to be a burden for mom, so I choose to live there. You know what, there's another reason too" Yuzu face turn brightly "That place is really cool and awesome. Even if it just a rural area, I love that place. I was born there. I grew up there. That place hold so many memories. The scenery was very beautiful. We always can see a moon and the star at night. There're many fireflies too. We can catch some fish in the river with our bare hands. Isn't it awesome?"

Mei chuckled seeing her lover so enthusiastic about her hometown.

"One day I will take you there and we will have fun together"

Mei smiled and nodded "Okay" the black haired girl frowned "Wait, didn't you said you moved here when you're third year in junior high?"

The blonde nodded.

"Why do you moved then? Didn't your mother let you to live there alone? and didn't you like your hometown?"

"Yeah, like I said after my grandma died, I live there alone for almost two years but when I'm in my third year, I was sick once and my mother came home in panic. She overreacted. She force me to move and live with her instead"

"You're sick and alone, of course she is panic"

"You know Mei, it's just a cold. Come on, it's not a big deal. There was a big fight between mom and me after that about the thing to live with her"

Mei chuckled "At least now we are know that you're not stupid"

"Do you mean the phrase stupid people never catch a cold?" Yuzu pouted.

Mei chuckled again "Just kidding. Well, of course she is worried. You're her last family she had after all"

"But now she has a new family. A great man as her husband and a beautiful girl as her daughter. I'am happy for her"

Mei smiled and looked down to hide her blush.

"Ah, I almost forget to ask you. Do you free tomorrow?" asked the blonde.

"Tomorrow? It's Sunday… hmmm… Looks like I don't have any plan yet. What's wrong?"

The older girl face turn brightly "Good"

The younger one looked confused "What's good?"

"Well… It's a secret but I'll be counting on you tomorrow" said Yuzu with a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzu P.O.V

I stretched my hand and open the curtain and window to let the sun ray get into my home. I can hear birds chirping happily outside. What a wonderful day today. All of my housework already done. I humming all the way to the bathroom. I get myself soaked in hot bathtub. Sometimes I cannot help to giggled and smiled all myself like an idiot. You know why? It's really all because this is will be my first date and I can't wait for that.

"Yu..."

A single syllable call from my lover immediately make my heart pound like crazy and I hurriedly dip in to the water to cover my body "Yes ?"

"Do you know where the new shampoo?"

"Ah, I just opened it to replace the old one" I pull up myself a bit to look at the bottle of shampoo at the corner of the bathtub.

"Geezzz... I search it everywhere"

Mei suddenly opened the sliding door and I don't expect this thing to be happened in this morning. Of course I startled and hurriedly dip my body inside the bathtub again. I turn away from Mei to hide my redden face _"What is she doing here?" _After awhile, I can hear shower pouring sound and this is bad. I know it and I guarantee it where this sound will be led to _"Why does she can't wait for her turn to take a bath? But why the pouring shower sound somehow feel so alluring? I can't take it anymore, sorry Mei, I have to turn around, I mean I must turn around" _I slowly turn around to peek my lover. Wow, I'm really astonished looking at Mei's naked body. I stare it from the top of her head to her end of tips toe. Her silky black hair really enchanting. Her white soft skin is fascinating. Her breast is tempting. Oh shit I started to feel hot all over my body. Looks like she already done. She turned off the shower and walk to... to... the bathtub. Yikes, this is what I mean I know where this will be led to. I immediately turn away again. I can feel the ripples of the water and it must be signifying she is got into the bathtub. I cannot look at her. I just looked down.

"I think I need some explanation about today. Why do you still keep it a secret?" she asked.

"Umm.. it's... we're... we're going to... to...umm... somewhere"

"Where do we supposed to go today?" she asked me while she stretching her leg and didn't she know this bathtub is too small for two people? _"Oh my, I can feel her smooth leg. This is very bad, my heart keep pounding like crazy"_

"... I... I don't know. I... I mean I know... but I cannot say... I mean... the schedule... You... We... The movie ticket... Us..." I stuttered _"What's wrong with me. I know what I'm going to say but why I speak like this?"_

Mei frowned "Just what do you want to say exactly?"

"Well... I... I mean... Umm..." _"Keep calm Yuzu... take a breath... take a breath..."_

"Yu, just told me already"

I peek her a bit _"O my God, why is she so calm? Someone please tell me why? It's just me or... Ah I nearly forgot about this pretending to be lover things. Of course she don't feel anything toward me this is all just pretending. How stupid of me to expect her to have a same feelings. Hmm... I can feel a tender hand in both of my cheeks"_ Before I realized it suddenly my face was lifted up and now I looking at Mei, straight.

"Geez, what's wrong with you. Why do you keep avoiding..."

"_Hey, she paused. What's the matter? What's wrong? Why can't I ask her that? All the word on my mind stucked at my throat left unspoken. Why the hell she keep holding my cheeks and not let it go and why in the same time I'm so happy and hope she don't take off her hand from my cheeks? Hey, hey what is she doing now? Why she staring at me? Aww.. no, no don't look at me. Come on Mei, please don't make me embarrassed, why do you keep staring me? There is nothing to see... Ugh, why she staring at my breast? Moreover it's already too long and it's make me feel so embarrassed"_ After awhile, she lifted her head and look at me, then she move her head toward me, no, no toward my lips? _"Is she going to... kiss me? No, wait it must be my imagination. Uh oh looks like it's not my imagination. She keep moving closer and closer and definitely aimed for my lips. Ugh... how can I resist such alluring lips? I wanna kiss her back but maybe not this time. I just seeing her naked. I don't know what will I do to her after I kiss her. Oh no she is too close now. I... I... arghh... my head is spinning and I can't think clearly. It must be because I take this hot bath too long. I must end it quick"_

"I'm done" I said it as I hurriedly get out from the bathtub. I walk as fast as I can and reach the sliding door, opened it and quickly closed it again. I reach my towel and wrap it over my body. Then I run into my room with such a speed. I closed the door and try to catch my breath. After awhile, I touch my cheeks and of course it's feel so hot. My head is slightly spinning. My heart beating so fast. Suddenly Mei's lips which move closer to mine a moment ago appeared on my head. I gulped "This time is beyond my expectation. It's a good choice to leave her because if it's last for another minute I think I cannot held back for... for... o my gosh, what just I thinking. I really want to... touch her and this is bad. Arrgghh... her naked body already imprint in my head. Why is she so beautiful? Just how must I face her after this?"

Drip... drip...

"_Huh? What is that red stain?"_ I lower my body to take a look. Huh ? It's blood and it's come from my nose. I just have a nosebleed. This morning 'accident' was really something. It's bad. _"How many time I said it today? One more time, it's bad. But well, at least all is paid off because I can see Mei's naked bo... O my God my nose bleeding again. Okay, okay let's stop thinking about naked body for at least now"_

* * *

Mei P.O.V

_"I can't sleep. I really can't sleep. What's wrong with me? Why do I so worked up with Yuzu word yesterday? What is exactly she want to do by asking me I'm free or not"_ I closed my _eyes "...The truth is I likely know what she meant... it must be date, right? It must be it. When you lover asking you free or not in Sunday, that must be a date, at least that was written on a book"_

I get up from my bed and tidying it before going to bathroom. Maybe cleaning my body will cleaning my mind too and a hot bathtub wouldn't be so bad. I walk slowly as I observe my surrounding. It's all bright clean. My breakfast today already set too and it would be western style. My lover and my sister at the same time really doing her job perfectly. I never expect her to be this good to do all the chores. Probably because of she has been living alone. I opened bathroom door and undone my pajamas button. I heard Yuzu voice inside. Sounds like she is laughing and giggling. Sometimes I can't understand her stupidity. I wonder where she got that personality. Mom doesn't look like that. Maybe she like her father. Suddenly I remember yesterday morning I used up the shampoo and didn't put the new one yet. I opened the small drawer beneath the sink to find the new one. Nothing there. Where is it? I remember correctly that I already bought it. I opened another drawer and found nothing. It's strange. I look at the small cupboard near the sliding door and found nothing too. I started to feel annoyed. I can't remember where I put that. I heard Yuzu voice again... Maybe she know "Yu..." I called her.

"Yes ?" she answered. I can hear splashing sound.

"Do you know where the new shampoo?"

"Ah, I just opened it to replace the old one"

Oh, so there it is. She already put it inside. I just wasting my time. I should ask her earlier. I opened the sliding door "Geezzz... I search it everywhere" I walked to shower place and turn it on. Ah, it's really feel good. I can feel the water flowing over my body. After I cleaning myself, I walked to the bathtub. I want have a hot bathtub to freshen me up for today event. I soaked myself in. All good now. I notice my lover was so quiet today. Is it another surprise? Well... why don't I just ask her?

"I think I need some explanation about today. Why do you still keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Umm.. it's... we're... we're going to... to...umm... somewhere"

"Where do we supposed to go today?" I stretched my leg a little bit.

"... I... I don't know. I... I mean I know... but I cannot say... I mean... the schedule... You... We... The movie ticket... Us..."

I frowned "Just what do you want to say exactly?"

"Well... I... I mean... Umm..."

"Yu, just told me already"

I started feel annoyed. She is surely taking a long time to give me respond. I shifts my body forward and I hold both of her cheeks and lifted her head "Geez, what's wrong with you. Why do you keep avoiding..." I paused. Her face is really bright red. Why her face this red? Why do my heart beating so fast after seeing her redden face? Suddenly I staring at her body. I start from her feet, even thought it's slightly blurry because inside of water, I still can see her slender legs. Her waist surprisingly small. Her... breast... is not big as mine but still close to mine. Hey, I can feel something burning inside of me and it's make me hot. What is this? I never felt it before. Alright, let's skip this breast thing. I lifted my head and when I looked at her moist lips, like being under some spell, I slowly move my head forward. Closer and closer and closer and... suddenly she stand up all of sudden.

"I'm done" she said as she hurriedly get out from the bathtub. She walked fastly enough to reach the sliding door and leave me alone.

"What's wrong with her? Is she avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? I only want to ki..." I put my hand on my lips "Oh my goodness, I just want to kiss her. There must be something wrong with me. Why do I want to kiss her earlier?" My face feels hot "Her soft lips... and maybe by seeing her naked? ...What am I thinking, gezz..." I dip myself deeper into the bathtub.

* * *

After the bathroom incident, there's an awkward moment between those two. But fortunately that awkwardness gone when they start dating. Mei was the first one that got excited because there're many fun and exciting place she never known before. Yuzu take her to the cinema for the first place of her first date. She bought two ticket of horror movie with some wicked plan on her mind. She hope Mei will be scared and cling to her for the rest of the movie. Too bad that her plan going the opposite. She is the one who cling to Mei for the rest of the movie plus she is screaming too much and being yelled by the other. After the movie, she take her to the arcade. Mei looked excited despite her serious face to try all the game one by one and it's funny to watch, Yuzu just chuckled looking at her lover behavior.

"Are you having fun ?" asked the blonde.

Mei nodded.

"It's good to hear" The older girl notice a photo booth at the corner "Hey, they have photo booth too. Let's take a picture to commemorate our first date" She hold the younger one hand and run to it. They take several pictures. When it's print out, Yuzu grab it fast and look at it before she looked annoyed "Hey, why you're so stiff? Look at your face, it's expressionless. You need to smile when taking a photo. We're not like a lover in these photos more like we're having a fight. You're so grumpy" Yuzu look through all the photos.

"... Let's take it one more time" said Mei with annoyed face.

"I think the result will be the same even if we take it over and over again" Yuzu pouted.

Mei grabbed her lover hand and dragged her back inside the booth. The younger one inserted several coins and the photo machine start to count down. The older one still sulky and don't pose like usual even though the count down already in two second.

When it reached one second, Mei pulled her lover close to her and kiss her cheeks. Snapped.

Yuzu stunned. She never expect this before. Snapped.

In a second the blonde back to her sense and turn her face and looked at her lover. Snapped.

She found the black haired girl was blushing. Snapped.

Look at her lover blushing face make her blushed too. Snapped.

But then Yuzu grabbed her lover waist and pulled her close and kissed her cheek. Snapped.

"... Well? I think the result wouldn't be the same this time" said Mei in low tone.

Yuzu nodded. The blonde already lost words. She eagerly looked at the new printed photo. Her smile really big as her cheeks grew red. This would be the best day ever since they're going out.

After that, they're usually going out together even in the weekdays. They're going to having fun after school hours like going to arcade, cinema, window shopping and else. They're look like a lovely couple.

"It's already this late. I think we should get back now" the dark hair girl looked at her wrist watch.

"Sure" the blonde nodded.

The younger one paused her step "Yu, I'll go buy some potatoes and carrot for tonight curry. You just wait here, I'll be quick" said her as she pointed a supermarket across the road.

"Why don't we go together ?"

"It's almost dinner time and I bet you will buy and eat some snack at supermarket"

"Stingy" the older one pouted.

After Mei went away, Yuzu waited there. She took out her phone from her bag to check if there're any news messages or not. Looks like there is a new message from Harumin with some attachment in it. While she text back her best friend, suddenly someone bumped on her and she almost dropped her phone.

"Yuzu-onechan"

"Hey, Matsuri what are you doing ? I almost die from shock"

"Shock from what ? From meeting me ? I know you must be really happy to meet me" said Matsuri happily as she cling to Yuzu.

"Nope"

"Then it must be shock from startling you" the little girl giggled.

"No. Because I think I dropped my phone" the blonde teased.

"Aww, come on, it's just a mere phone. You can always buy another one when it's broke. Does that phone more important than me ? I feel so disappointed" the short hair girl pouted.

"It's not like that. This one is new. I just bought it recently. Finally my mom let me buy it after a long argument with her. She will kill me if I broke it"

"If I remember it correctly, isn't the old one still worked ?"

"Yes, my mom's phone broke then I told her to use mine because I want this phone"

Matsuri look at Yuzu's phone and examine it "It's not much different like the old one. The application is same too. Why do you want this phone ? I don't really know which one is different to the other"

Yuzu scratch her hair "Nah, I just want to have a matching phone with Mei. She use this one" she said it with a very warm and gentle smile.

Yuzu smile struck Matsuri heart. It's like being stabbed by a very sharp knife. She feel so annoyed after hear that but she still can pretend like it was nothing by faking a smile "So, why you're here ?"

"I was from the cinema with Mei"

_"With Mei ?" _The shorter girl bit her lower lip when she heard that name.

"Mei went to there to bought our dinner ingredients" the blonde pointing the supermarket "We decide to make curry tonight because Mei said she want to eat that"

_"Our dinner ?... because she want to eat that ?... Don't be ridiculous"_ The little girl clenched her hand. Then she noticed Mei was across the road looking left and right to check upcoming car before she crossed. Looking at Mei really pissed her off. Suddenly something crossed her mind and she smirked.

She turn Yuzu to face her and make some puppy face "Ne, Yuzu-onechan it's looks like there's something in my eyes. Can you look it ?"

"Huh ? Let me see it" The blonde move her head closer "I don't see anything"

"I swear there's something. Look it more thoroughly"

The older girl moved her head more closer "There's nothing"

"It feel itch now. Come on look at it more closer" the little one insisted.

Yuzu move her head again. When her face really close to Matsuri, suddenly the short hair girl kissed her lips. It's just a five seconds peck but it's enough to make the black hair girl shocked and dropped the plastic bag she held earlier.

"What are you doing ? What's wrong with you ?" asked the blonde still confused.

Matsuri jumped a little to the older girl side "Tehee... I just want to kiss you and that's all" she giggled.

Yuzu sighed "You little..."

"Well, I must go now. See you later" Matsuri wave her hand.

"Okay, be careful out there"

Before Matsuri turn around to walk away, she squint at a girl across the road. Mei was glaring at her and she find it amusing, then she smirked at the black hair girl. After Matsuri walked away, Mei grabbed her plastic bag and crossed the road. She really annoyed with what just happened.

"Ah, Mei let me help you" said the happy blonde as she put back her phone to her bag.

"No need" the black hair girl said in low tone.

"Come on, let me carry it" said the older one as she try to grab the plastic bag.

The younger one slapped her lover hand and glare at her "I said no need"

A sweet dropped on Yuzu's chin "O.. Okay"

* * *

Yuzu P.O.V

I walked slowly beside her. Even though this is just usual route we take to school but why this time it's feel unusual. I squint at my lover. Her stern face make something about her feel malicious. Did I do something wrong ? I try my best to recall what did I do since last evening. Ever since last evening, everything seems different. I know she's usually quiet but not this quiet.

"…Where do you want to go today ?" I try to ask her.

She doesn't answer.

"Is there any place you want to go ?" I try again.

She still doesn't answer.

"Would you like to go to buy some groceries for tonight dinner ?"

She paused. Yay, finally she will give me some feedback. Let's not wasting chance to talk to her "Yesterday curry is surprisingly good. How about we make it again tonight. If we leave early, I'll help you out to buy the ingredient because it's still long before dinner time. You won't mind if I buy and eat some snack along don't you?" I giggled.

She still quiet. After a twelve seconds paused, she walked again. What's going on here ? Someone please tell me right away or rather what should I do now ? Should I asked her out ? But why do I feel like I'll be damned if I asked. I squint at her again. Oh my... somehow she feels more malicious than before.

I can feel a small vibration from my bag. It must be my phone. I rummage my bag and take my phone out. It's a call. I paused my step "Yes ? - Ah, Matsuri what's wrong ? - I don't really remember it. - Today ? Well, it's looks like I don't have another plan either. - Alright, I'll go with you - I know the best place to search it out - You just text me later - No, problem - Okay, see you later" I hang up. While still at it, I check my inbox. After scrolling down two times, I close my phone and put it back to my bag "Mei, sorry for... Huh ? Where is she ?" I can't find her. Oh, well maybe she went to school first.

* * *

Mei P.O.V

That little devil, what's wrong with her ? This is the second time I saw them kissed, moreover this time I can sense some grudge against me because if it's just my imagination then somebody please tell me why the hell she looked at me then smirked ? As if she want to provoke me or something like that. Wait a minute why do I feel so irritated about that kiss ? Like I said before this is not the first time she kissed her but why this time I feel tight in my chest ? Is this... no it can't be that. Well keep that aside, why do Yuzu kissed that little devil ? She never kiss me but she kissed that little devil. Did she love her ? Did she hate me or something like she is... two timer ?

"Where do you want to go today ?" she asked.

"_Please don't talk to me because I don't want to talk to you now"_

"Is there any place you want to go ?"

"_Stop talking to me and why don't you ask your so-called little sister who loved to kiss where do she want to go. Just be with her and leave me alone"_

Would you like to go to buy some groceries for tonight dinner ?

I paused _"Not this topic. I still sensitive about that two words, ingredients and dinner. I don't want to be in a bad mood this morning although I already have"_

"Yesterday curry is surprisingly good. How about we make it again tonight. If we leave early, I'll help you out to buy the ingredient because it's still long before dinner time. You won't mind if I buy and eat some snack along don't you?" she giggled.

After heard what she said, I really feel more irritated and looks like there's a raging inferno all over my body _"This time, it's not only two words but a whole sentences. A whole sentences that makes me want to strangled her and punch her like a sand bag"_

"Yes ? - Ah, Matsuri what's wrong ?"

That little devil's name. Did she called ? Hearing that name make me more angrier. What's that little devil want this time ?

"I don't really remember it. - Today ? Well, it's looks like I don't have another plan either"

"_Hey, don't you just asked me where do I want to go ? Why do you said you're don't have any plan ? You have. You just asked me a few minutes ago, although I haven't responded yet"_

"Alright, I'll go with you"

"_Am I hearing this right ? Are you serious ? I don't know anymore. If I stayed here any longer, I don't think I can maintain my composure. I'll take my leave. I don't care anymore with who you're going with" _I just walked away and leaving her behind.

* * *

"Meimei" Himeko yelled.

Mei blinked and she looked at her childhood friend "Yes ?"

The curly haired girl sighed "Really, what's wrong with you ? You're more cheerful these past months and now you're gloomy again"

"Do I looked cheerful to you ?" Mei looked disbelief.

"Come on Meimei, the other student council member can see it too. They even asked me. There's something around you that feel more cheerful and warm than your usually coldness. You've changed quiet a bit these past months. Like I said you're look like the you in the past and I like it" Himeko mumbled "It must be because of that transferred student. Must I say thanks to her ?"

"... Don't worry about me and thanks for worrying me. I just have a little problem in my head. It's not a big deal. Then, what do you want to discuss ?"

"See ? It must be not a little problem"

Mei looked confused "What do you mean ? Isn't you called me earlier ?"

"I called you because all of our work is already done today and I wanna go home not to discuss something with you. Do you realize what time is it now ? said Himeko as she pointing the rounded wall clock in her left with her thumb.

"It's already this late ? Sorry, Himeko, I don't realize it"

"Of course you're not. Well then I'm off and don't think too much"

"Okay"

As Himeko left, Mei continued her work. She look at the paper but her mind in somewhere else. After several minute, she rest her back and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she remembered the other girls conversation several days ago.

_"I think he just playing around. He never love you from the start. I mean if he really love you, he would do anything with you not just a mere kiss on the forehead"_

_"I agree with her. I bet he just toying with you either until he find the new one or he is really a jerk for being two timer"_

Mei shake her head _"What am I thinking ? It's not like that. Of course she's just playing around. We're just pretending after all. She never love me from the start. But why she kissed that little devil but not me ? Does this mean she loved that little devil ?" _a knocked door sound, make her come to her sense and she rolled her chair so she could see who's coming "Yuzu ?" she said in low tone. She never expected the one who would show up was her lover.

"Why do you still here ? Is there any problem ?" said the blonde as she walked in.

Mei nodded "And why do you here ? A student must going home by now because it's already late"

"Well it's the same to you too. You must going home too"

"I will but there're still some work left"

"Then, I'll wait here" Yuzu pulled a chair closest to her and sit there.

That five words immediately make Mei's heart pound a little and good enough to make her steely face change a bit especially her lips which is pull up a bit. After several minutes, Mei suddenly aware her lover was too silent "You're not bored, aren't you ?"

"Nope"

"It's just strange seeing you this quiet"

"Hehehe... I don't want to distrub you" the older one giggled "Don't worry, I was reading anyway"

"Ah, it must be that manga. What was it again ?... Momoiro shimai ?"

Yuzu coughed "No, no, not that one"

"Another book other than manga ? You ? What kind of book ?" asked the younger one curious.

"Nah, it's just my father's diary"

"Your late father diary ?"

"Yup, his diary. I just found it recently. I'm so happy because now I can know my father more. I want to know what kind of person is he" Yuzu smiled.

"Mom never told you ?"

"More like I never asked. Even I was still a child when my father passed away, I still remember it very well that my mom cried and grief all days and it hurt me seeing her like that. Then from that day, I never asked her about my father"

"Do you learn something about him ?"

Yuzu smiled "Yeah, his handwriting is bad as mine and looks like his personality just like mine too"

"I'm happy for you and it's good for mom to meet my father"

"Yes and look like I didn't thanked him yet for letting my mom grasp another happiness"

"Your mother is good and kind, of course she got a chance for another happiness"

The older one looks like she want to say something but she look hesitate "Say, Mei if it's not bothering you, there's something I want to ask"

"What is it ?"

"Where's your mom ? Don't you love her ? Don't you miss her ?"

The younger one stopped her pen. After awhile she continued her writing "I don't know where she is after they divorced and I don't really care either. I do love her once. About missing her... ne, Yu... do you miss someone who abandon you ? Do you miss someone who break your heart ?"

The blonde looked sad "... I do. Because I love my mom"

"You do ? Well, I don't. After what she done to me and my father how could you expect me to love her ? She runaway with another man and leave us behind. She only left us the divorce paper. How I supposed to miss her ?"

"... But she's your mom. I think she has her reason as well because it's weird for a mother to abandon her own child and she's not a devil-like mother to me. She loved you. Don't you remember you told me how they used to praised how good you are with your violin ? It looks like a happy family to me"

"What do you know about my family ? Don't you act like you're know everything. You're just being my family for several month, so don't act so mighty" said Mei with an angry tone.

"I don't mean to meddle your family bussiness. I just saying my opinion because I already lost one of my family member and I just want you to not judge your mother in a bad way if there's no proof of that"

Mei stand up from her seat "What kind of proof do you want to see ? Isn't me is enough to be a proof ? Grown up without a mother is kind of pain. Everyone talked it at my back and I have it enough. Where is she when I needed her most ? She is gone with that man and leaving me alone"

"That's why I said tha..." suddenly a loud ring tone from Yuzu's phone ringing. She quickly pick it up from her bag "Yes ? - you what ? - I put it on your bag earlier - It's nothing there ? - You want to meet me ? - Okay - I'll going the..." Mei grabbed her phone and press the red switch to ended the call "Hey, what are you doing ?" asked Yuzu as she try to grab back her phone.

"You want to go to meet her again ?" Mei put her hand at Yuzu's shoulder "You choose her over me ? You want to leave me like my mother ?"

"What do you mean ? She just asking me to meet her and I will never leave you"

"But you loved her, because both of you kissed" Mei said it in low tone.

"Kissed ?" Yuzu giggled "Come on Mei, she likes to play a prank. It's just one of her prank and she has no bad intention with it. She's just fooling around"

"But the last time, you kissed her. I saw it myself in front of the supermarket"

"Supermarket ? Ah, that one. No, I don't kissed her. I told you before it was just her prank"

"Don't lie to me. It was you who move your lips to her. You loved her" Mei pushed her lover and sit on her lap which make her face blushed.

"I... I... I don't lie to you. She said there's something in her eyes so I move my head closer. I do loved her but only as my little sister no more no less"

"Then proof it to me"

"Proof ?" Yuzu looked confused.

"Kiss me" said the black hair girl as she lean forward

Yuzu's face grew more redder than before "Ki... ki... kiss ?"

"You kissed your precious little sister in her lips didn't you ? Why it's so difficult to kissed me on the lips ?" Mei place her head on Yuzu's shoulder "Why it's so hard ? Don't you loved me ?" Her voice almost whisper. It's sounds sad and lonely.

Yuzu hold her lover tight. She stroke her lover smooth black hair "Sorry, I'm really sorry. I never think about your…" suddenly Mei pressed her lips on the blonde and silence her from a word.

Yuzu startled with the sudden kiss. Her mind goes blank. After awhile, their lips parted. As their parted, suddenly Yuzu come to her sense and grabbed Mei's waist then pulled it closer and kissed her back. Mei startled a bit but she return her kiss more passionate than before. They kissed, long and deep. Slowly the younger one tracing down her arms to the older one shirt button. She unbuttoned the first and the second one then slipped her hand inside Yuzu's shirt. She cupped her lover breast and the blonde let out a moan.

"Aihara-san what the two of you doing ?"

A sudden yelled make both of girls stunned. A sweat dropped. They know it very well, it was principal voice. Both of the lover turned their head slowly and it really was the principal plus the vice principal beside of her. They looked disbelief with what they saw. The principal looked angry and furious while the vice principal sighed and shook her head. Both girls gulped. They know they're really in a big trouble.


End file.
